


The New Math Teacher

by GreenKeys3



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anxious Dan Howell, Consensual Underage Sex, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Dan is her math tutor, Desk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, Lots of kissing, Making Out, Math Teacher Dan Howell, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tutoring, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but she's got a name, could also be a Dan x reader, long build-up to the actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKeys3/pseuds/GreenKeys3
Summary: AU: Dan has become your maths teacher / college professor and that’s why you’re failing miserably.The story follows Eloise as she falls in love with the new maths teacher. Because of that, she’s failing maths and needs extra tutoring: from none other than Mr Howell, Dan, himself. She falls hopelessly in love with him at this point, and they share an intimate tutoring session.





	The New Math Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so please go easy on me.

There was a time when school was boring and I wasn’t shit at maths, but that’s all changed since the start of the school year, since we got a new math teacher. I’ll start from the beginning. I arrived at school on 1 September and went to my locker where I saw Chase, a friend of mine. I opened my locker, folded my coat and put it in. Then I turned to Chase, who was now standing next to me. “How has the rest of your summer been, Chase? Anything new?” I lifted my bag off the floor and we walked towards our first lesson, English. “Well, since you came over I’ve been on holiday to France with my parents of course. It was a really nice village and we did lots of amazing stuff, like mountain biking and wild water rafting!” His face shone brightly at me as he told me about his trip. During English we exchanged stories about our vacation and before we knew it, the lesson was over. While we walked to our next lesson, maths, we came across Tristan. Tristan is another friend of mine. We walked into the classroom and there a man sat behind the teacher’s desk that I’d never seen before. “Do we have a new teacher?” I asked Tristan, who nodded. We sat down in our seats, the bell rang and the man stood up and introduced himself. “My name is Dan Howell and I’ll be your maths teacher this year.” He went on to talk about the subject matter, but I could only concentrate on the man standing in front of me. Tall and lean, with a really nice voice and the most beautiful brown hair and eyes. I was staring at him the whole time and I think I might have even caught him staring back a few times, but I’m probably wrong.

It’s been a few months and I’ve been observing Dan Howell for a while now, and I think I have a good image of him, which has only resulted in me liking him even more. He’s funny, smart and a bit nerdy, but also very grown up and hot. I know he’s looked at me before too, and I totally melted in my seat. I’ve also recently started dreaming about him, all sorts of things happen. Anyway, I’m failing maths, because I haven’t been able to concentrate on the actual maths, obviously. So I had to find a tutor. My mentor contacted Dan about it and he’s told me he’d tutor me himself, which is great, except for my academic results of course. I’m really looking forward to spending more time alone with him, but I’m also quite nervous about what will happen.

At this point I think Dan and I both know that we like each other, we’ve been openly staring and there’s been some minor flirting between us too. I have to admit that the dreams are a lot more explicit now, sexual even. I often find myself waking up with wet pants. Another thing that happens often is that I’d be in a tutor session with Dan or in class even and he’ll stare at me like that, or he’ll even lean in and say something to me and no matter what it is, I’d be so turned on that I get wet downstairs.  
I’m on my way to another tutor session for which I’ve dressed up extra nice and hopefully sexy too. I’m wearing a short dress that hugs my figure. I walk into Dan’s office and close the door behind me. “Eloise, there you are! Sit down.” His eyes travel up and down my body, “You look nice today, is it a special occasion?”. I sit down across from him at the table “Not really, I thought I’d dress up for you.”. He smiles that seductive smile of his and I cross my legs, because I’m already leaking. I bend down to get my books out of my bag and when I get back up I try to position my leg as to brush against his. It’s a really small table and Dan’s very tall, so it’s not very hard to achieve. After a bit of explaining and tutoring Dan looks up at me “You know, I’ve been dreaming about you, thinking about you at night.” I look him in the eyes while my cheeks turn pink. “What about?” I manage to get out of my mouth. His eyes flicker to my lips and he bites his lip. My pants get even wetter than they already were. “I shouldn’t say… But I’ve been craving you in ways that I shouldn’t.” He looks up at me expectantly “I’ve been dreaming about you too, and I love it when you look at me, when you touch me, but I’ve been wanting more.” I lick my lips and he shifts his position further towards me. “What, like this?” Suddenly his leg brushes against mine, followed by his hand on my knee. I gasp “Y-yes…” Dan licks his lips again and leans in more, we’re really close and suddenly we’re snogging. My hands are in his hair, on his neck and chest and his hands seem to be everywhere they can reach. When we are both out of breath we break the kiss. Dan walks around the table and pushes my chair back. “So you’ve put on such a short dress especially for me?” I nod and he helps me up and escorts me to the desk. I sit down on the edge of the desk and we’re all over each other again, snogging, his hands are on my breasts, my stomach, my thighs, he slides them higher up under my skirt until he reaches the edge of my pants. My hands reach the edge of his trousers when one of his fingers brushes over my sensitive zone. I gasp and Dan whispers “Damn Eloise, you’re dripping and I barely even touched you. Do you want me to continue?” I press my hips forward for more friction and whisper back “Please, I need you…” At that he slips his fingers under my panties and starts to stroke my lower lips. A moan forces its way out of my throat and I bite down on Dan’s neck in order to keep silent. “Keep it down, unless you want them to hear what we’re doing.” Dan whispers in my ear while he runs a wet finger over my clit. I suppress another moan and buck my hips to keep friction. My hand has found its way into his trousers and his cock is swollen already, but I can’t concentrate on that for long, because Dan’s finger slips over my clit again, and he immediately slips it into me after. I gasp loudly and try not to moan as Dan grimaces, his member seems to have grown even larger, but again, I can’t keep my focus, because Dan’s inserting his finger deeper into me. My hips move forward again to meet his motion, but he suddenly slides his finger back out. I gasp at the sudden loss inside me, only to gasp even louder when he inserts a second finger and starts scissoring me. I slip my hand into his boxers and fold my hand around his huge, velvety member. Now he’s the one who gasps loudly, and I feel a bit of fluid slip down from his tip. I move my thumb over the warm head and he gasps again, he repays the favour by rubbing a finger over my clit, while inserting a third finger. I almost let out a loud moan, but gasp instead. He’s now full on finger-fucking me as I’ve started to move my hand up and down his length. He starts massaging my clit with his thumb while he keeps inserting his fingers into me and I feel myself getting close when he suddenly removes his fingers altogether. “Dan, I want to feel you.” He shushes me and steps back a bit to slip out of his trousers and boxers. “Get up, so I can remove your pants, I need to be inside of you.” I jump off the desk and he slips my pants off my hips, then I step out of them. Dan raises me back up onto the desk and steps closer, pushing back my skirt to grab onto my bum. I grab hold of his now throbbing hot cock. We both gasp as it gently enters me, filling me up completely. Dan angles his hips to slide his penis out of me, only to slam it back in, he repeats this action, pace increasing. His balls slap against my butt with every thrust, which only drives me on further. My nails dig into Dan’s tanned back and as I look into his deep brown eyes he thrusts into me again. But this time, he’s moved a hand from my bum to my front and he’s massaging my clit again. As he’s rubbing it, he keeps thrusting into me until we’re both close to the edge. He increases his pace even more until I’m driven over the edge of sensory overload. I see stars and my fluids make the fucking even easier as Dan slams into me again and again, until hot streams of liquid pump into me to set my walls aflame again, and a second orgasm rolls out of me. Dan pushes into me a few more times until he slips out and collapses on top of me, kissing me passionately again and my life is complete.  
After a few minutes Dan steps back and zips up his trousers. He runs a hand over his face, which is sporting a look of fear. “Fuck, did we just do that? Man I shouldn’t have done that. We didn’t even use a condom, now what do we do?” He steps closer to me again, lowering his face toward mine, sporting a look of anguish, “You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? Nobody can know.”. I nod, feeling Dan’s fear knot in my stomach. “I promise I won’t. And I will make sure about… about that… you know.”. I look down, and when I look back up Dan looks a little more relieved “That was great though, wish we could do that more often.” He’s even smiling now, with a lovely sparkle in his eyes I would kill for. I feel relieved, and I smile back at him. “It really was, and I really wish we would. Though a different place would be nice.”. I pull a flirty face and he looks away grinning, then suddenly his lips are on mine again and he’s kissing me. His lips feel warm and wet and soft, and I’m swooning to heaven. After a few minutes of sweet kisses, Dan breaks it. “We should get you cleaned up before we leave. Do you happen to have any tissues?” It takes a few moments before my brain catches up to his words, but when it does I nod “Yes, the first zip.”. Dan goes over to my bag and gets a few tissues out. He walks back to me and wipes our cum off the table, then he starts wiping it off my still sensitive privates, which only turns me on again. I feel my cheeks heat, but when Dan notices my flushed lower lips, he stops what he’s doing and grins. Not a second later, he’s on his knees before me, with his head in between my legs. Suddenly his nose is pressed against my sensitive clit and his tongue is trailing my flushed lips. First it’s running along the outside, but then he circles it to my inner flaps, I almost moan then, and finally his tongue is circling my entrance. His nose presses against my clit more, and an electric bolt goes through me when he simultaneously slides his tongue inside me. I gasp loudly as he inserts his tongue even more. I tightly grip the edge of the desk as his tongue starts to slide out, then back in, and I gasp loudly again, because the movement rubs his nose over my sensitive clit again. A tension is building in my gut again as Dan’s tongue is slipping in and out of me more and more easily, and his hands dig into my buttocks. After not half a minute, I’m seeing stars as the tension in my gut is released, and my walls are clenching around Dan’s skilled tongue, releasing my fluids. His tongue works its magic a bit longer, extending my ecstasy, until I’m finally finished. Dan slowly moves away and he looks into my eyes, then starts kissing me again. I taste myself on him when he slips his tongue into my mouth, making me lose all thought. After a long, passionate snog, we part and he starts to clean me up again, this time succeeding. I look at Dan Howell, my maths teacher, and realise how crazy this all is. I don’t mind though, as long as nobody finds out everything will be fine, I’m turning 18 in a few months anyway. When Dan’s done cleaning up, he lifts me off the desk and straightens my dress. “Now we look presentable again, Eloise. How about you come over to my house sometime after school, and we can do this again?” He smiles at me seductively, and I can’t help but smile back at him. “I’d love to, if you tell me where you live.”. That day I walked around the halls without pants, just to tease Dan, and after school I went to his house for the first time, where we had great fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment!


End file.
